northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 62: Oh! Anaira's Got Confused
Oracle 62: Oh! Anaira's Got Confused (ああ！アナイラは混乱してしまいました Ā! Anaira wa konran shimashita) is the sixty-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After what happened between her and Erika last night, Anaira got confused if she's still have a feelings with Fatima or nothing. Plot The next day, Anaira woke up and she noticed that her clothes, pants and undie were scattered in the floor. She also noticed that Erika's clothes and undie were also scattered in the floor. Then she found out that she and Erika were both naked. Because of what she found out, Anaira felt shocked that she and her mother had an intimate happening last night. She thought in her mind that it was all started when Erika kissed her passionately while they were talking to each other, and ended up in an unexpected happening between them. Few seconds later, Erika woke up and greeted her daughter a good morning, and kissed her. Anaira, on the other hand, greeted her and kissed her back. In TransHead TV Media Center, Fatima told to Irie that she's going to have a taping for her daily show. Irie agreed, and Fatima left. Afterwards, Hiroyo came in asked Irie about Fatima. Irie answered nothing, and she asked her why. Hiroyo said to her that she noticed something on Fatima since last night. She also said that Ayako was also noticed something on Fatima aside from her. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen assigned Triskaide and Mateo to attack Kanzaki District in western Hirakawa City along with the Chariot Soldiers, and they did so. In an unknown island in Urashima Prefecture, Anaira caught some fishes for their meal later. Erika, on the other hand, got some wood sticks for cooking food. While catching a fish, Anaira still confused to herself. She asked herself if she still had feelings with Fatima or not because of what happened between her and her mother last night. Because of her confusion, Anaira shrugged herself off, and continued to catch some fish. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko announced to all the staff of the city hall that she is now the acting mayor of Hirakawa City after she received a report that the Ombudsman granted an indefinite suspension to Mayor Akazawa because of his case about graft and corruption and most recently, his case about his lack of action to solve the crisis in Hirakawa City. Rie, on the other hand, witnessed Kyoko's announcement from afar. Because of what she found out, she called Mayor Akazawa and she told him that the Ombudsman granted him an indefinite suspension because of his graft and corruption case and his case about lack of action to solve the crisis in Hirakawa City. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, told Rie to get a copy of the suspension order from the Ombudsman immediately, and she did so. In TransHead TV Media Center, after the taping of her weekly show, Fatima received a message that the Chariot Soldiers were attacking in Kanzaki District. Because of this, she called Irie thru phone call to tell their fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. And as they reached Kanzaki District, they were surprisingly attacked by Triskaide and Mateo. As a response, they transformed themselves into their armor form and fought Triskaide and Mateo, as well the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, in Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko and Hiroko coincidentally saw Rie again who headed outside of the city hall. They were curious where she'll be heading on, but Kyoko said that she might be heading on to the Ombudsman to get the copy of a suspension order against Mayor Akazawa. Anaira and Erika were enjoyed eating their lunch while watching sea waves. There Erika asked Anaira if she's enjoying her stay at the island. Anaira, on the other hand, said that she's enjoying her stay together with her mother. And Erika smiled at her. Meanwhile, after facing the Chariot Soldiers, the Armored Fighters faced Triskaide and Mateo in a battle. There Mateo used Negative Slash to defeat the Armored Fighters, but it was deferred by Irie's Flash Burst. Triskaide, on the other hand, used Thirteen Smash to attack them, but it was deferred by Hiroyo's Armored Chaser Dash. In order to attack Irie and Hiroyo, Triskaide and Mateo used their respective finishers. But in the end, they were defeated when the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat them immediately. As part of their defeat, Triskaide and Mateo left immediately. After the battle, the people in Kanzaki District thanked the Armored Fighters for rescuing them from danger, and Armored Fighters thanked them back. After taking lunch a while ago, Anaira and Erika sat together in the seashore. There they talked about the possible happenings when they returned back to Hirakawa City. Aside from that, Erika also told to Anaira that she will examine the four mysterious Armor Keys along with Irie. And Anaira understood what her mother said. While they were talking, Anaira heard a creeping sound from afar, so she headed right there to find out. There she saw a group of Chariot Soldiers doing a surveillance on the island, so she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Upgrade Mode and faced the Chariot Soldiers. She defeated them immediately using Meister Upgrade Target Burst. After the battle, Erika asked Anaira why the Chariot Soldiers came to the island, and Anaira had no clue about the sudden appearance of the Chariot Soldiers. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 42, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 62: Operation: Save Penelope, The Zenith episode 57 and Never Surrender episode 34. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes